


Mating Games Round Two Extras

by Rini



Series: Mating Games Round Two (2014) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rini/pseuds/Rini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski sees things differently now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold Cases

Sheriff Stilinski rubbed his hand over his face when he looked over at the stack of cold cases he'd had pulled from storage. It was a small selection of what was in storage and they'd haunted him, each one of them, since they'd remained unsolved. He pulled the top one toward him and opened the front cover. Wincing, he read the description of what he now could see was likely something supernatural related. He only remembered having to tell the family that no leads had been found, no explanation for the deep animalistic bite on their son's side that never seemed to heal. There was no reason that boy should have died from his wounds, at least not that the sheriff had known back in the beginning. Sheriff Stilinski remembered the way the woman, Alice, had crumbled into her husband; her whole world wrecked. He flagged the file with a small post-it and marked that with a "D". He picked up the phone and dialed a number he couldn't believe he'd managed to memorize. "Derek," he said when the voicemail picked up. "If you're still willing to help; I could use your thoughts on these old cases."


	2. Sleeping Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Challenge 2: Sleepover

So many things used to be different BCD (Before Claudia Died). 

Laughter used to be more prevalent; rules were more strict. In the weeks, month and bleeding into years since she passed, one of the main things that changed was Stiles' sleeping habits. Sheriff Stilinski spent many sleepless nights waking his son from nightmares and sitting in Stiles' room until he could fall back to sleep. Stiles seemed to grow more clingy, more certain that something would bad would happen if he had to sleep in his room alone. It began with the sheriff finding Stiles asleep in the hall outside his bedroom door and migrated to Stiles having insomnia when he couldn't get comfortable. 

When his turn for overnights had come, the sheriff decided to do something about the problem and had approached Melissa McCall to see if she was okay with Stiles staying with her and Scott when he had to work. In exchange, he'd offered up their home to Scott whenever Melissa had to work the night shift. It was tough for them both in those early years, but the support they generated proved to be beneficial for both of the boys growing up. From that time on, it was more common than not on any given night for the boys to be crashing in each other's rooms. Even now that they were both old enough to stay home alone, neither of them seemed inclined to be alone all that often. 

Sometimes he wondered what Claudia would have thought, but knowing that Stiles felt safer, felt whole when more people were around...how could he do anything but be glad that they had created their own family unit in those early years?


	3. Dishabille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini Challenge Three - OOC D&D Quotes

Derek stares at Stiles, blinking and unsure what to say to the sight. He crouches down. "Stiles?" he asks. "Are you okay?"

Stiles sits propped against the wall of the warehouse, his jeans pushed down around his knees and looking far worse than he had going into the warehouse. "Yeah, I'm okay. The other guys are down there fighting."

Derek nods and stands up. "Are you going to be okay here? Do you need any help?" He looks pained to even offer, makes doubly sure to keep his eyes on Stiles' chest or above.

"I'm good, but be careful. There's still a succubus down here that tries to make you take your pants off," Stiles says, gesturing at his own state of undress. "Or maybe that was just me."


	4. Star Wars: Stiles' Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Challenge #4 - Crossovers or Fusions

**Star Wars Crossover**

Scott looks at Stiles in exasperation as Stiles questions their Jedi Master yet again. He doesn't understand why Stiles cannot simply take in the lessons and apply himself to the tasks at hand. Reaching out, Scott lays his hand on Stiles' arm and shakes his head slightly when his friend gets ready for another tirade. "Let's let Master Windu finish his lesson before you go off on another tangent, Stiles." 

Stiles grimaces, but settles back in his seat. He knows that he is a challenge to the Jedi Masters, knows that he questions too frequently and craves too much. In fact, Stiles is rather surprised they have not given up on him by now. He certainly does not have the calm demeanor they are always pressing him to adopt. Sighing softly, Stiles looks first at his friend and then out the window of the classroom. He wonders, for at least the millionth time, if his father was out there somewhere fighting for justice on their home planet. Though he has always gone were Scott has gone, Stiles cannot help but wonder if this time he should have stayed home with his father.


	5. Challenge 5 - Recipes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' favorite childhood recipe / meal

Stiles doesn't cook for just anyone. It's a talent his mother encouraged and a skill she'd only begun to teach him when she fell ill. They spent nights of her hospital admittance curled in her bed with her telling Stiles notes on the recipes in her cookbook. They were the tiny adjustments she'd made over the years, made up of her husband and son's preferences as well as her own easy of making.He only knew because she told him the little stories of each change, her voice breathless and often weak. Stiles had loved her more in those moments than his child's heart could understand. 

Pulling his favorite casserole of hers from the oven, Stiles carried it over to the table and set in on the carefully placed trivets. He smiled at Derek and dragged a hand over Derek's shoulders before dropping the pot holders down and sitting next to his boyfriend. 

"What is it?" Derek asked, sniffing and looking over at Stiles. 

"Mom's tuna noodle casserole," Stiles said, offering a tiny smile. "It was her favorite, and mine, and one she always cooked for the special times in my life." He reached out and took Derek's hand in his, licking his lips and ducking his head in a moment of insecurity. "I hope you like it." 

Derek swept his thumb over Stiles' hand. "What's the occasion?" he asked. 

Stiles looked up, took a deep breath and then pulled out a tiny ring box. "Will you marry me, Derek?" He stared into his boyfriend's eyes, heart rabbiting away. 

Shock was evident in Derek's eyes; he'd clearly not expected it, but as quickly as that had come, it was replaced with a smile and his love for Stiles. "Yes." 

"Yes," Stiles echoed, pushing out of his chair and pulling Derek up to his feet and into a tight hug. "I love you." 

"Thank you for making me the casserole Stiles," Derek said. "It means a lot that you wanted it included tonight." 

Stiles grinned, kissed him quick and hard. "It's the one meal for all the special times in my life."


	6. Meet Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek meet for the first time.

Stiles and Scott have been best friends for their whole lives and next week Stiles will be standing up as Scott's Best Man when he marries Allison. Scott and Allison have been together with all their ups and downs for a solid ten years, starting in high school. Allison's best friend is a guy named Derek; someone she's know longer than she's known them and who is about six years older. For as long as stiles has known Allison, he's somehow never managed to meet Derek. It seemed like either one or the other of them were always gone when the mother one came to town. Stiles often liked to joke that Derek was Allison's invisible friend. Derek is set to be Allison's Best Man at the wedding...Allison was not one to stand on tradition and Stiles was finally set to meet him at the Bachelor Party. And, in fine Stilinski style, Stiles ended up finally meeting Derek when he tried to tip him for a lap dance only to see both Allison and Scott laughing their asses off at him and Derek looking like he didn't know whether to strangle Stiles or take him home for a private dance.


End file.
